


白子

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 半人外, 摸鱼, 神tm小童话, 谜之现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“不爱会死”的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 32





	白子

**Author's Note:**

> 正好特里钛钛说想看个人外【
> 
> 正好在昨天刷微博看到那则关于雪貂的科普【我当即在厕所就开始各种搜资料了
> 
> 正好我想摸鱼
> 
> 感谢阿德钛钛将此妙物传播进我的首页
> 
> 随便码的，别报什么希望，也别认真
> 
> 错字语病bug预警，可能会修

“Hux，怎么样？Rey她……到底是怎么了？”黑发男人不停地在兽医Hux的耳边嗡嗡着，一点也不在乎自己已经收到了多少个白眼——就连医生的橘猫Millicent也跟着招呼了他好几个不屑的小眼神。

Ben Solo并非对现在的情况毫无头绪。他在两个多月前就知道了，自己养了小半年的白鼬——Rey——成年了、开始会发情了。也算是Ben的疏忽，早在新年时就应该带着Rey过来绝育了，却偏偏赶上了他的考试季，不得已耽误到了快二月底。但刚一过二月中旬，才成年不久的白鼬小姑娘就“不幸地”进入了发情期，成天软绵绵地趴在沙发或者床上，一边发出“咯咯”的呻吟声一边对着布料蹭来蹭去；伴随着的还有严重地食欲不振，唯有Ben精心烹调过的生牛肉泥方能引她稍微进食些许。

他那时也打电话咨询过Hux，得到了两个选项——“总之是不可能在发情期进行绝育手术的。白鼬的话，发情期一般为两个月，您可以去找只雄性白鼬先替她纾解。但鼬属的受孕率着实不低，如果您并不希望她怀孕，那就……多给些她喜欢的食物，陪她硬扛过去。”当然了，以Ben对Rey的重视程度，他第二天就想办法联系到了一位家里养有雄性白鼬的同城饲主，并且在当天下午，就先试探性地让两只白色的毛绒绒相了个亲。然而，出乎两人——以及那只白鼬小伙子——的意料，Rey竟然强忍着不适狠狠揍了自己的“相亲对象”一顿，还迁怒般地用小爪子糊了Ben的俊脸几下。直到那位饲主尴尬地带着自家委屈吧唧的小可怜离开Ben Solo的公寓，Rey还气鼓鼓地甩着尾巴不愿搭理他，尾巴尖上的一抹深棕跟着晃来晃去。

再之后，男人还联系过两三位饲主，但无一例外地都没能顺利通过Rey的“比武招亲”。甚至连Ben自己都挨了好几次狠的。他不认为“小动物有自己的性格和想法”是件什么离奇的事，既然Rey暂时还不打算交配，那自己就陪着她先熬过今年的发情期好了。可渐渐地，事情就有些脱离控制了——五月份已经过去了大半，她却还没能从发情的泥沼中爬出来。

这也是为什么，Ben今天会出现在兽医院，捧着几乎是气若游丝的小白鼬。

“呃……Solo先生，您先别激动。”Hux的表情十分微妙，他努力地组织着自己语言，似乎不知该从何说起，“您的白鼬……不对，呃……首先，您养的这只并不是白鼬，而是雪貂，她当然会排斥非自己同类的白鼬啊，您当初就应该直接把她带过来……好好好我说重点。雌性雪貂的发情期是无法自行中止的，她们必须得交配，否则相关的激素只会越积越多，达到一定水平后就会引起自体中毒，有生命危险。您的……她叫Rey？已经出现有些严重的贫血症状，显然现在的雌激素水平已经足以影响到她的造血干细胞了。”

“那、那现在该怎么办？有没有办法救她？必须救她……都怪我，这都怪我……”男人漆黑的眼眸中满是内疚与自责。他颤抖地伸出手，想摸摸Rey的脑袋，却又不敢轻举妄动——以往活蹦乱跳的雪白毛团子，现在虚弱得像是一阵抓不住的微风。

“我可以先为她注射一针有缓冲作用的调节剂，但这治标不治本……您需要尽快找只雄性的雪貂来，就算是逼她也要、咳，如果想让她活命的话。”尽管话题的中心只是一只巴掌大小的毛绒宠物，Hux还是觉得怪怪的，又说不上来。

但Ben却没有多在意。他胡乱地点了点头就让Hux为她注射了针剂，然后风风火火地就开车往家赶。在终于敲定了一位饲主家的雄性雪貂后，他抚摸着Rey因为“病痛”而失了大半光泽的皮毛呢喃道：“这一切都是我的错，我就是个蠢货……Rey，你再忍忍，那家人明天晚上就来，你很快就会没事的，很快就没事了……”也不知道Rey到底是不是听懂了，反正她好像不耐烦地用尾巴抽了一下男人的手背。

把Rey好生安顿在了她的窝里，Ben便去洗澡了。他需要站在水流中好好地缓一下心情——再疏忽几天，事态将完全无法挽回，他差一点就要永远失去Rey了，并且……还是自己亲手将她送入的坟墓。想到这里，Ben忽然洗得很急，然后只腰间围了一条浴巾就匆忙地离开了浴室。他迫切地需要看到Rey，立刻，马上。然而人生在世，总是怕什么来什么——

Rey？Rey怎么没在窝里？沙发上没有……也没有在厨房的角落里进食……阳台门是锁的……没在衣柜上……被子里——也不在床上……去哪了？Rey去哪了……

他几乎是跌坐在了被自己翻得乱七八糟的床榻上，手指紧紧地攥着刚被掀了无数次的被子，关节都泛起了白色。能去哪儿？她都那么虚弱了……难道是在怪自己耽误了她这么久的发情期，令她遭受了如此的煎熬？一定是的，一定是的……她生气了……是该怪自己的，可也先等明天的“治疗”结束了再……嗯？床底下有动静？为什么钻到那去了，她还从来没——

Ben正打算起身查看，一道人影就从床下窜了出来——是的，“人”影——电光火石之间，他被什么撞了个满怀，只得拥着那份温软顺势躺倒下去。但这不速之客却并不安分，仗着自己“压制”住了身下男人，便肆无忌惮地用埋在Ben胸口的脑袋乱蹭，还时不时伸出舌头舔一口他皮肤上未来得及擦干的水珠。“你你你是什么人？你怎么进来的？你快起来！等等，是不是你把Rey藏起来了？你为什么——”然而剩下的话，他没能再问出口，因为他终于看清了，趴在自己身上的到底是“什么”。

那的确是一名赤身裸体的棕发少女，他刚才已经被那对娇小却无比绵软的乳峰以及点缀于顶端的硬挺珠粒挤压着亲近过了。Ben想，自己是认识她的。女孩顶着一对雪白的小巧园耳，鼻翼与上唇间一左一右各有五根不长不短的棕黑胡须，正随着她嗅闻和厮磨的动作四处搔刮着；而顺着那道弓起的脊椎和腰线向后，是看上去就手感极佳的挺翘臀瓣，以及尾骨上那条甩动轨迹令男人异常眼熟的蓬松长尾……他当然认识她，他又不傻。就是，一时半会没法消化罢了。

“你都不和我交配……你还让别的雄性来……”起初，少女还在为Ben的停止抗拒感到欣喜，但当她抬眼看到男人那惊愕眼神和僵硬的表情后，积压了许久的委屈和气愤便一股脑涌了出来，“要不是看你会做好吃的，我才不答应你的求爱呢！求爱完了又不愿意出力气交配，你知道我多难受吗？我今天才知道我会因为这个死掉！你这个，你这个，混蛋！变态恶趣味的怪物……”说着，她还在Ben的肩头狠狠地咬了一口，尖利的犬齿甚至挂上了血丝。

Rey……Rey。

“我没……”此刻，他觉得语言是这个世界上最苍白的东西。Ben小心翼翼地摸了摸女孩的发顶，忍不住又来回捏了捏她的耳朵，就像自己以前安抚雪貂时的她一样。条件反射地，Rey眯起了双眼，亲昵地用额角磨蹭着他的手掌。

求爱啊——他不知该如何解释心中升起的那阵暖流，痒痒的，填满了整个胸腔——Rey对他的定义，是“爱侣”呢。但是，但是：就在十分钟前，她还只是自己养的宠物，一只雪貂，自己不能……

“不交配，我会死的……你说过要救我的。”女孩跨坐上来，尾巴扫拂着男人的大腿内侧。

噢。

去他妈的。

因为情热和贫血，Rey的身体酸软无力，压根抗衡不了来自身下的安排。Ben宽大的手掌沿着她的腰侧一路抚至股峰，有着合适肉感的细腻臀肉让他爱不释手，每抓揉一下都是难以言说的满足；虽说是看不见，但他敢肯定，光洁的肌肤上一定留下了指痕的艳色。与此同时，他也在施力，拖着这具娇小的身躯上行，从他结实的腰腹到宽阔的胸膛，再到最后的终点——他的唇舌之上。

发情得很辛苦啊，湿黏温热的水渍描画出了整条被拖行的路线。

“你别捏我屁股……嗯？！什、什么？你在干什么……松、哈……停下……”原本，Rey还没能意识到已然逼至眼前的威胁。突然，男人用力按住了她的腰，让她完完全全地骑跨在他的脸上，大张着双腿将那处最敏感的弱点送入他的口中。几乎是那阵新鲜又极度刺激的快感劈进脑海的刹那，少女就惊叫着想撑起身子跳开了，奈何Ben的臂膀之于发情的她，实在是一道不可能撼动的枷锁。她被牢牢地扣在原地，微幅扭动的腰身压根逃不出深情的吮吸和灵巧的勾挑；充血到紧绷的肉粒被他的上唇抻开保护在外的表皮，被迫直接承受舌苔刮擦——Ben不知道是从何而来的灵感，会不时抽空去舔舐一番早已溢满爱液的花瓣缝隙，再搅着湿滑为女孩带去另一种温柔而绵长的快意。

身体无力反抗是一方面；更重要的是，本能会告诉她，发情时应该如何自处。于是没几分钟，挣扎不休的雪貂少女就慢慢乖顺了下来，主动沉着腰与男人贴得更紧，还呻吟着前后轻轻晃动，方便他用嘴唇夹着那颗可怜的珠粒扯拽；还有女孩的尾巴，一早就出卖了她的欢愉，正讨好地在他的腹部扫来扫去。至于躺在她腿间的Ben，自然也察觉到Rey的沉沦。他乐得解放本是用于封锁她行动的双手，转而前去玩弄她的双乳。殷红的乳尖也敏感得不像话，无论是用指尖抠弄还是用指腹揉拧，都能帮助他攫取到更多清甜的汁液。

作为主人，理所应当把自己养的宠物调教得服服帖帖。

而当煽情的挑逗戛然而止时，她就应该露出现在这副既不解又无可奈何的可爱表情。

Rey的尾巴变成了上上下下的垂直运动方式，一下一下地轻拍着他，像是在讨要也像是在催促。微妙的是，女孩的尾巴尖总是会刚刚好落在Ben遮掩于浴巾之下的鼓包上，若有若无的撩拨令他的双眼又晦暗了几分。他盯着Rey盛着水光的眼瞳，当着她的面又亲吻了一次那颗已经兴奋得挺出表皮的珠粒，然后意味不明地对着某处跳动着的松软入口说道：“乖，下来趴好。这里——要最大程度上地为主人奉上。”他还冲着那儿呼了一口热气。

发情总能使一切都变得简单顺遂——雪貂少女虽然羞红了面颊，却仍然手脚并用地拖着酥软的身子趴伏在了Ben的身边，似乎从容极了。如果忽略那根因紧张而无处安放的调皮尾巴，和那对随着男人翻身时的动静而不断抖动的兽耳。“Hmm……不太合格啊，sweetheart……”男人一边嘀咕着，一边捞起Rey的腰肢，将自己的枕头垫在了她的小腹下边，“还有尾巴，不许挡在主人和它之间……”那个“它”字被灌成一记低沉的重音，与此同时，女孩的尾巴也被霸道地挪开了。

这才对嘛，就像是将佳肴盛宴精心地摆盘装帧。黑色的床单和枕套非常衬她白皙的肌肤，最私密的那处粉色也显得更加娇嫩。半拢着的花瓣堪堪掬住一小捧甘霖，青涩美味的入口被用枕头刻意塑造出来的角度特地展露在Ben的面前，蠕动着的软肉似乎飘散着一层薄薄的热气。他下意识动了动喉结，并在这次压抑着无尽情欲的吞咽中扔开了那块本就几近滑落的浴巾。不过，在真的彻底打开怪物的牢笼之前，男人尚且留有最后一丝理智，他还是先用手指试了试Rey的胃口。

啧，发情期还真是不容小觑，全然为交配做好了准备的甬道竟然自顾自地就吮吸起了他的指节。

也是，等了三个多月，肯定急了。

软滑的甬道十分紧致，因特殊时期而高了些许的体温热情地包裹住入侵的凶器。挺进的过程中，Ben也趴上了Rey的后背，用自己魁梧健硕的身躯笼罩住她的；然后一只手托起女孩的下颌，同时享用着她也一样温暖甜美的口腔——雪貂的身体可真软啊，都被这样压迫着索吻了，下半身还能若无其事地继续迎合他的征程。“嗯……你……出来一点……受不了……”她的话被有意无意地搅碎，但Ben也不甚在意，他只是猝不及防地开始了狂暴的顶弄，然后坏心地用没停过的深吻剥夺少女的话语。

Rey的小胡须也因着嘤咛，一抖一抖地蹭着男人的脸颊，既可怜又俏皮。

她许是在求饶吧，也可能是在索要，或者压根只是一连串不知所谓的哭叫。Ben无暇去关注，也不打算放过她的舌尖。但他能清晰地感受到，Rey爱极了和自己的情事，欲罢不能，甚至有点不死不休的极端放纵。他渐渐掌握了技巧，掌握了各处她喜欢的地方，找到了最合适的方式和力道，还学会时而故意吊着女孩的胃口，时而又不顾她的崩溃极尽甜蜜又恐怖的苛责。他会轻柔地抚摸那对已经耷拉下去的圆耳朵，手上的动作有多怜惜，身下的讨伐就有多无情。但他知道的，她其实很迷恋这个——看看，又痉挛着浸透了一大块床单。

噢……坏孩子，敢偷袭了，突然咂得这么紧……也罢，就先喂她一次。

……

“听话，sweetheart，把腿分开——为了活下去，要认真和主人交配啊。”

——

“……是这样，我家刚出了点突发状况，所以我晚上可能是去不了了，真的万分抱歉！我们可以约其他时间……您说问题已经解决了？那更好……呃，您在晨跑吗？听上去气喘有些严重……喂？喂？”


End file.
